


Mai più come prima

by perseoeandromeda



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Sentimental, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseoeandromeda/pseuds/perseoeandromeda
Summary: Fine seconda stagione. La guerra contro Arago è terminata, ma non le guerre interiori, non i ricordi e le cicatrici che non se ne andranno mai. L'esperienza della prigionia nello Youjakai è stata troppo dura da sopportare per Seiji, Shu e Shin e solo insieme, loro tre e gli altri compagni, potranno trovare la strada per affrontare traumi e paure.[Fanfic partecipante alla #26promptschallenge indetta dal gruppo Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart]





	Mai più come prima

**Author's Note:**

> Le tag sulla violenza e gli abusi li ho inseriti più che altro per sicurezza. In realtà non è descritto niente di esplicito. Si capisce che tre dei protagonisti hanno subito qualcosa di molto brutto, ma cosa esattamente non viene chiarito nella storia

 

 

**Fanfic partecipante alla** **#26promptschallenge indetta dal gruppo[Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart](https://www.facebook.com/search/top/?q=hurt/comfort%20italia%20-%20fanfiction%20&%20fanart) **

**11/26: PTSD - Disturbo da Stress Post-Traumatico**

1\. La diagnosi di PTSD si pone nel momento in cui una persona, esposta ad eventi traumatici, sviluppa duraturi sintomi intrusivi, di evitamento e di iperattivazione.

2.Evento negativo, che incide sulla persona e la disorienta.

**Titolo opera** : Mai più come prima

**Fandom** : Yoroiden Samurai Troopers

**Ship** : niente di esplicito, ma abbastanza intuibili ShuxShin, RyoxShin, SeijixTouma

**Rating** : sono sempre indecisa tra giallo e arancione in questi casi. Direi giallo per le tematiche, non ci sono scene cruente

**Warnings** : angst a palate, riferimenti, seppur non espliciti, a torture fisiche e psicologiche, hurt/comfort emotivo parecchio accentuato

 

 

 

 

**Mai più come prima**

 

 

 

"Touma...".

Al tocco sulla sua spalla, il guerriero di Tenku ebbe un moto di sorpresa. Tanto era immerso nella propria contemplazione da essersi totalmente estraniato dal mondo.

Quando i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli caldi e preoccupati di Ryo, qualcosa dentro di lui si incrinò e dovette distoglierli subito, per nascondergli l'improvviso lucore accesosi nelle sue iridi blu. Non voleva mostrarsi così debole, soprattutto non davanti a Ryo, il leader del loro complesso gruppo di anime e cuori, un leader troppo ansioso e troppo portato a colpevolizzarsi per tutto.

Deglutì alla vana ricerca di qualcosa da dire, ma anche le parole erano difficili da pronunciare senza rendere troppo evidente l'incertezza nella voce.

Il samurai di Rekka sembrò intuire il suo disagio e rivolse la propria attenzione alla distesa verde del parco e delle montagne in lontananza, ma soprattutto a ciò che anche Touma aveva contemplato fino al suo arrivo.

Si appoggiò alla balaustra di legno del balcone e un refolo di vento fece danzare i suoi capelli neri che scendevano selvatici sulla fronte.

"Immaginavo che stessi guardando lui".

"È lì da ore, non un movimento, sembra fatto di marmo... e non una parola. Stamattina quasi non ci ha dato il buongiorno e io non so come... non so cosa...".

La mano di Ryo fu di nuovo sulla sua spalla, ad arginare quel torrente di pensieri impetuosi.

"Lo so, Touma, lo so...".

Con un sospiro, Tenku posò la fronte sulla spalla di Ryo, ottenendo da lui un abbraccio, mentre gli occhi di quest'ultimo si puntarono sul _nakama_ distante da loro, un puntino immobile, i capelli biondi che folgoravano come un'aureola sotto i raggi del sole.

Erano passati giorni da quando i cinque giovani samurai, a costo di tanti sacrifici e della loro stabilità fisica e mentale, avevano sconfitto Arago. Tre di loro avevano dovuto affrontare la prova peggiore, una prigionia durante la quale erano stati, di sicuro, vessati e torturati con crudeltà, ma Touma e Ryo non erano esattamente a conoscenza di cosa potessero avere subito, perché i compagni non ne parlavano: quella parte della loro guerra sembrava essere relegata in un angolino nascosto e gelosamente custodito.

Sembrava andare tutto bene, dopo la battaglia erano tornati a casa di Nasty apparentemente sereni, ma dopo i primi momenti di euforia, calata l'adrenalina, era sopraggiunta la stanchezza, lo stress, strascichi che, anziché diminuire, andavano palesandosi sempre di più. Gli incubi si susseguivano e riacutizzavano il dolore di ferite che non erano solo fisiche e probabilmente, del tutto, non si sarebbero rimarginale mai.

Questo stato di cose era comune a tutti e cinque, ma sia Ryo che Touma avevano notato che i loro tre compagni nascondevano un disagio ancora maggiore.

Non era difficile immaginare quanto dovesse essere stata dura la prigionia, avevano provato a prenderli da parte, anche uno per volta e a parlarne, ma tutti e tre allontanavano il discorso, assicuravano che andava tutto bene e, a volte, sembravano addirittura non capire di cosa i due _nakama_ volessero parlare.

Ryo capiva perfettamente cosa provasse Touma: era normale che Seiji si isolasse per meditare, ma non era normale quel suo costante evitarli, sempre più accentuato: niente più scherzi, né battute...

"Niente piùconfidenze” mormorò Touma che, intanto, era tornato al osservare l'amico seduto laggiù, mai apparso così solo. “Sembravamo esserci avvicinati tanto, tutto sembrava a posto, tra noi”.

La mano di Ryo fu di nuovo sulla sua spalla:

"Ma tutto è a posto tra voi, lo sai che non è quello".

Touma scosse il capo:

"È lui che non è a posto, lo so".

 

"Ti ho solo chiesto cosa c'è che non va, potresti anche smetterla di fare finta che io non ci sia!". 

Gli sguardi dei due ragazzi, allarmati, si spostarono all'interno, attratti dal grido rabbioso, immediatamente seguito da un altro:

"Sono stanco, ci vuole tanto perché tu capisca che vorrei starmene in pace?!".

"Stai tranquillo, _bocchan_ isterico, tolgo il disturbo!".

Il litigio si concluse con una porta che sbatteva e passi concitati lungo il corridoio.

"Ecco altri due che non sono a posto” sbuffò Touma mentre, imitato da Ryo, rientrava in casa in tempo per vedere Shu che imboccava a passo di marcia le scale verso il piano inferiore.

Ryo e Touma si scambiarono un'occhiata e un sospiro tra rassegnazione e sconforto. Ryo scosse il capo con una smorfia:

"Vado da Shin, se te la senti cerca di recuperare la scimmietta smarrita".

Touma levò gli occhi al cielo, poi li riportò sulla schiena di Ryo che si allontanava.

Recuperare uno di loro in un momento simile… compito ingrato…

Ma, almeno, Shu poteva rivelarsi un ostacolo più facile rispetto a Seiji…

Forse…

Da quando la guerra era finita, tutto si era fatto tremendamente incerto e imprevedibile.

 

***

 

Ryo esitò qualche istante davanti alla porta chiusa, sollevò il pugno per bussare, ma lo bloccò a mezz'aria e lasciò ricadere la mano. Con un sospiro, si decise a forzare la maniglia e a spingere la porta, dapprima uno spiraglio e lanciò un'occhiata oltre la soglia.

Shin era sdraiato su un fianco e gli dava la schiena. All'apparenza poteva sembrare addormentato, ma Ryo sapeva che non era possibile: aveva appena litigato con Shu e, osservandolo con attenzione, si notava il tremore che scuoteva le sue membra.

Non era una novità, tutti loro si trovavano a tremare, senza apparente motivo, in qualunque momento, ma per Shin era diventata una costante: Ryo era certo di non essere mai più riuscito a vedere il suo corpo completamente rilassato.

Sì sentì in colpa, perché non aveva mai affrontato quella questione come un vero leader, responsabile di un _nakama_ , avrebbe dovuto.

Entrò in silenzio, Shin non si era ancora accorto di lui. Giunse così vicino da poter allungare una mano fino a sfiorargli la spalla, ma quando lo fece il ragazzino saltò su con un urlo e sì ritrasse, andando a rannicchiarsi contro il muro sotto la finestra e puntandogli contro due occhi pieni di terrore.

"Ma… Shin…" mormorò il guerriero di Rekka, lui stesso un po' spaventato da una simile reazione. 

"Ry… Ryo…".

Il velo di panico scomparve gradualmente dagli occhi di Suiko, ma l'evidente vergogna gli fece abbassare lo sguardo, le guance in preda al rossore:

"Scusami… avevo creduto…".

"Cosa?".

Shin scosse il capo, risollevò lo sguardo e Ryo lo vide sorridere.

"Nulla, Ryo. Mi hai solo colto di sorpresa".

Rekka non credette neanche per un istante all’effettiva serenità di quel sorriso e non rimase cieco ai tremori che non accennavano a diminuire.

Lo scrutò dall'alto con una serietà che, ad occhi esterni, poteva apparire durezza: in realtà era solo ansia, senso di impotenza. Ryo non sapeva cosa fare per aiutare i suoi _nakama_ in difficoltà e la cosa lo destabilizzava fino a provocargli un malessere insopportabile.

Osò fare il gesto di sedersi, ma si immobilizzò quando vide tremiti più accentuati e l'istinto che Shin ebbe di arretrare ancora, quasi volesse venire inghiottito dalla parete.

Possibile che fosse arrivato a temere il contatto con loro, lui così affettuoso, così pronto a carezze ed abbracci? Cosa gli avevano fatto i _Masho_?

Le mani di Ryo si strinsero in pugni e fremettero.

La guerra era finita, i _Masho_ erano tornati in pace nello _Youjakai_ con Kayura, liberi dal dominio di Arago, commossi dal sacrificio di Shuten, sembravano aver trovato la via della redenzione. Ma come dimenticare la loro crudeltà? Come dimenticare che quello che Ryo adesso vedeva davanti a sé era il frutto della loro colpa?

Cosa avevano fatto ai suoi _nakama_?

Sarebbe mai riuscito a perdonarli del tutto?

"Shin…".

"Dimmi, Ryo…".

Come sempre, il guerriero di Suiko faceva finta di nulla, come se neanche si accorgesse di tremare in quel modo e di ritrarsi ad ogni tentativo di avvicinamento.

"Posso sedermi?".

Dovergli chiedere il permesso…

Già quello gli sembrava assurdo.

"Che domande" rispose Shin, ma il suo viso si abbassò, sembrava un tentativo non troppo riuscito di nascondersi… 

O di nascondere la sincerità che i suoi occhi non riuscivano a cancellare e che a lui faceva paura, era talmente palese. Gli faceva paura che si potesse scorgere ciò che aveva dentro.

Ryo si sedette con una cautela forse eccessiva, era strano doverla mostrare con uno dei suoi _nakama_ , ma era giunto al punto che temeva le loro reazioni: tanto nervosismo non si era registrato tra loro neanche quando il rapporto doveva ancora consolidarsi.

E quell'insistenza di Shin nel non guardarlo…

"Ne', Shin-kun…".

Dolcezza, solo dolcezza. Quella che il portatore di Suiko gli aveva trasmesso fin dal loro primo incontro. Persino fragilità, desiderio di proteggerlo e non poterlo fare: uno dei tormenti più acuti nel cuore di Ryo.

Perché proprio Shin doveva cadere vittima di una trappola dei _Masho_?

_ "Perché non io?" _ si era ripetuto costantemente dal momento in cui era venuto a conoscenza del rapimento, " _ perché non io, io solo?" _ .

Lo guardò per lunghi istanti, finché Shin, sentendosi osservato, si mise a scrutarlo dal basso in alto, con quell'espressione…

"Fochetta" si trovò a mormorare Ryo, con un sorriso. 

Shin avvampò e quell'espressione mutò da innocente a indignata in una frazione di secondo, comunque adorabile agli occhi di Rekka.

"Ryo!".

Seduto sul bordo del letto, Ryo si piegò verso di lui. Shin rimase fermo, sembrò il solito Shin, tutto fiducia e aspettativa, così Rekka trovò il coraggio che gli serviva per affrontare l'argomento. Anche se lo agganciò un po’ da lontano:

"Mi vuoi dire cosa è successo con Shu?".

Il naso di Shin si arricciò. Un'altra delle espressioni per le quali Ryo avrebbe dato l'anima.

Suiko scivolò all'indietro sulle lenzuola sfatte, poggiò la schiena alla parete e sì abbracciò le gambe. Il suo viso scomparve quasi per intero in quel mucchietto che era diventato e Ryo potè continuare a guardare solo i suoi occhi. Meglio non fargli sapere quanto sembrava buffo, fino a fare tenerezza.

Le sue parole, soffocate contro le gambe piegate, giunsero a Ryo come un borbottio un po' impastato:

"Se vuoi farmi la predica, lo so che l'ho trattato male e mi sento già uno schifo da solo".

Ryo si lasciò andare ad un lamento di esasperazione, che conteneva tuttavia anche tanta condiscendenza.

Quei due…

Li avrebbe fatti prendere a testate l'uno contro l'altro, per poi stringerli fino a soffocarli d'amore. Li amava in una maniera insopportabile, chissà se se ne rendevano conto.

"Non farei mai la predica a nessuno, Shin-kun, sono solo preoccupato per voi".

"Non devi. Gli chiederò scusa e andrà tutto bene".

Ryo si spinse indietro sul materasso e sì tese verso di lui, provocando un sussulto e un nuovo, doloroso ritrarsi.

"Va già tutto bene,  _ baka _ ! Tra voi intendo, solo che…".

Shin riuscì a sostenere il suo sguardo per qualche istante, prima di sottrarsi di nuovo a quegli occhi in cui, a volte, ardevano fiamme troppo intense che lo bruciavano dentro, tanto da far male al cuore e da sentire l'anima vibrare in modo doloroso.

"Solo che non va bene in generale, questo intendi, ne', Ryo-kun?".

Ecco il punto.

Lo sapeva bene anche lui, un animo sensibile e empatico come quello di Shin non poteva non rendersi conto di tutta quella tensione e, come in un circolo vizioso, proprio a causa di quell'empatia, sicuramente l'atmosfera negativa entrava in contatto con il suo stesso dolore, amplificandolo all'inverosimile.

Ryo scosse il capo, si sentiva oppresso per la pena.

Era difficile dosare le parole, alla ricerca di un equilibrio tra la delicatezza e la necessità di scavare...

Per capire…

E poter così dare il giusto conforto.

Ma era davvero possibile confortare, in casi come quello?

Ciascuno dei suoi tre nakama era stato rapito, forse privato della propria dignità e in quei momenti di sofferenza, di sicuro, erano stati soli con se stessi e con la propria paura.

"Perché non me lo dici tu, Shin?".

"Dirti… dirti cosa?".

Certo, sarebbe stato troppo facile.

"Cosa c'è che non va, perché tu stesso non neghi che qualcosa non va".

Quegli occhi, così grandi, troppo grandi, adesso erano quelli della preda braccata, gli occhi di chi si sentiva in trappola.

"Ryo… ti prego…".

_ "Sono io che ti prego" _ avrebbe voluto gridare Rekka  _ "sono io che adesso non so cosa fare e che mi sento dannatamente inutile!" _ .

Invece esalò un sospiro rassegnato e chinò il capo.

Incapace.

Si sentiva un totale incapace.

Era Shin quello bravo nelle relazioni umane, a ruoli invertiti lui avrebbe saputo come comportarsi, lui non avrebbe mollato, perché avrebbe trovato le parole giuste, gli atteggiamenti, i gesti più indicati.

_ "Altruismo, che dovresti essere la mia virtù, dove sei adesso? Perché non mi suggerisci come lenire la sofferenza dei miei  _ nakama _ ? A cosa servi, dunque? A cosa servo io?". _

Le dita scivolarono sui jeans e sì chiusero in un pugno.

Su quel pugno si posò la mano di Shin.

Erano due mani simili, dita lunghe e fini temprate dall'uso delle armi, ma la carnagione più chiara di Suiko spiccava su quella abbronzata di Rekka.

"Scusami, ti prego…".

Sembrava sul punto di piangere. Ma anche gli occhi di Ryo bruciavano e non voleva che Shin se ne accorgesse.

Così si limitò a scuotere il capo, senza parlare, cosa che generò ulteriore imbarazzo.

Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare adesso?

Semplicemente alzarsi, salutarlo, andare via…

E lasciarlo così, da solo nella sua angoscia, con quel corpo che non smetteva di tremare è chissà quali immagini atroci a tormentarlo?

Si voltò di scatto, prese quella mano tra entrambe le sue e la strinse con forza disperata.

"Shin!".

Suiko deglutì, il lucore dei suoi occhi si accese più vivido.

Non gli sfuggì: accettò quella stretta, quella foga, ma Ryo percepì tremiti ancor più violenti.

"Non aver paura di me, ti prego".

Anche la voce di Ryo tremava. Shin scosse il capo:

"Non ce l'ho. Come potrei?".

I loro occhi continuavano a specchiarsi, se Shin non li abbassava significava che era sincero, sicuro di quel che diceva.

"Tremi così tanto… ti ritrai… e io…".

Due dita di Shin si posarono, decise, sulle sue labbra. Erano morbide, quel tocco mandò in subbuglio il cuore di Ryo.

"Non è per paura di te, non ho paura di voi, Ryo".

Ryo prese quella mano, passo il pollice sul palmo, ne assaporò la morbidezza e anche le callosità provocate dagli esercizi con il bastone cui era stato sottoposto fin da piccolo e dalla _yari_.

"Di cosa hai paura, allora? Di chi?".

Questa volta gli occhi fuggirono. Shin si apprestava a fuggire, sgusciare via di nuovo da ogni tentativo di andare oltre, di scavare troppo a fondo dentro di lui.

"Sono solo teso. È stato un periodo pesante e…".

Ryo tese le orecchie, quella sospensione poteva essere un buon segno, sembrava voler introdurre qualcos'altro.

Attese…

Tanti secondi che sembrarono eterni e che si dilatarono nel silenzio.

Come temeva, nessuna confidenza giunse a interrompere quel silenzio, ma solo il fruscio delle lenzuola provocato dal movimento di Shin, poi se lo trovò addosso, le braccia intorno al busto, la testa sul suo stomaco. Cercava di farsi piccolo, per rendere quel contatto ancor più totalizzante.

Sgranando gli occhi, Rekka si irrigidì, per la sorpresa, non certo per il dispiacere.

"Shin, cosa…".

"Posso?".

Abbassò lo sguardo sulla nuvola di capelli castani. Cosa significava quella domanda?

"Shin…".

Gli rispose il medesimo tono sommesso, simile al tintinnio di un _furin_ nella brezza leggera:

"Posso rimanere un po' così?".

Ryo sbattè le palpebre, incapace di pensare lucidamente con tutti i tormenti che gli opprimevano l'animo e con quel sirenetto spalmato addosso, del tutto inconsapevole dell'effetto che gli faceva.

Sospirò ed affondò una mano nei capelli un po' marroni, un po' rossicci, colore indefinito, come indefinito era il carattere del loro proprietario. Attorcigliò le ciocche tra le dita, sforzandosi di non pensare al piacere che quel gioco di tocchi e carezze gli dava.

Era consapevole che non avrebbe ottenuto altro da lui, non in quel momento.

"Tutto il tempo che vuoi, pesciolino".

 

***

 

Correre, scappare lontano da tutto, dai ricordi, dalla paura, da tutta la rabbia, perché lui aveva fallito.

Non era riuscito a salvarli, non li aveva protetti.

Scappare dalle loro urla di agonia, da tutto quello che lo avevano costretto a vedere, a sopportare.

Scappare da lui.

Scappare perché Shin non lo voleva e perché Shin non voleva farlo soffrire.

Neanche lui voleva far soffrire Shin, voleva solo aiutarlo, stringerlo a sé, proteggerlo, da tutti quei ricordi e da se stesso, perché di difendersi da se stesso Shin non era in grado. Chi ci sarebbe stato al suo fianco quando, tra pochi giorni, ciascuno di loro sarebbe tornato a casa propria? Chi avrebbe trovato chino su di lui al risveglio da un incubo?

Shu si fermò, ansimante per la corsa, ma ancor più per la furia cieca che si era impadronita di lui.

E chi lo avrebbe svegliato da un incubo, accarezzato con mani gentili, fatte solo per proteggere, quando sarebbe stato lui, Shu, la vittima dell'incubo?

Si strofinò gli occhi con l'avambraccio, mentre vanamente tentava di calmare i tremori violenti.

"Maledizione!".

"Shu!".

Abbassò il braccio e Seiji era lì davanti a lui, in piedi, un'apparizione angelica con i capelli d'oro che risplendevano al sole.

Non era riuscito a proteggere neanche lui, aveva sentito anche le sue grida, aveva percepito tutto il panico dovuto a una situazione che sfuggiva di mano, perché Seiji non poteva permettere a se stesso di cadere nel panico, di perdere il dominio di sé, ma com'era possibile non perderlo?

Erano tre esseri umani, tre ragazzini ed erano precipitati all'inferno.

Adesso lì, davanti a Seiji, non sapeva cosa dire.

Seiji era forte, era stato lui, in qualche modo, a proteggere entrambi, se non ci fosse stato Seiji, lui e Shin sarebbero crollati, nel fisico e nello spirito.

_ "Non sono servito a niente"  _ pensò,  _ "né a Shin, né a Seiji. Ero solo un bambino inutile e spaventato" _ .

Seiji fece un passo verso di lui.

Come faceva a mantenersi sempre così fiero, controllato e composto? L’autentico samurai che lui non sarebbe mai stato.

"Da chi scappavi?".

Già, da chi?

Non era possibile sostenere l’ametista tagliente di quegli occhi. Dovette abbassare lo sguardo.

"Non lo sopporto più".

"Di chi parli?".

A Seiji bastò qualche istante di riflessione per capire.

"Ah. Hai litigato ancora con Shin".

"Non lo sopporto" ripetè Shu, pugni frementi e palpebre serrate ad arginare ciò che non voleva far uscire. 

Seiji scosse il capo:

"Non è vero che non lo sopporti, non ci crederei neanche se me lo giurassi sui tuoi fratelli".

I pugni di Shu si fecero più convulsi, le nocche sbiancarono in maniera evidente sulla sua pelle scura, le labbra si ridussero ad una linea dritta e tesa. Lo sguardo fisso a terra sussurrò, con una sfumatura residua di rabbia che conteneva, tuttavia, più frustrazione e angoscia:

"È lui che non mi sopporta".

Seiji sorrise con un velo di tenerezza:

"Vi tagliereste a pezzi l'uno per l'altro… magari dopo esservi stuzzicati come due bambini litigiosi".

Il viso di Shu si abbassò ancora, la sua figura divenne piccola, un mucchietto di disperazione:

"Sono io che lo esaspero".

Seiji ridacchiò:

"Il pesciolino ci mette del suo".

"Il pesciolino… già…".

Il suo Shin…

Ancora poco e sì sarebbero dovuti separare e rovinavano così gli ultimi giorni.

O forse era proprio per quello, anche per quello.

Era troppo difficile tollerare l'attesa della separazione con tutte quelle incertezze sul futuro, su di loro, su ogni cosa.

"Perché avete litigato?".

Pugni sempre stretti e occhi ancora puntati sul tappeto di erba e terra, come a trovare sostegno e conforto dal proprio elemento, Shu tornò a tremare.

Di nuovo.

Non sapeva più come gestire quella reazione del suo corpo, cominciava e basta, senza che lui potesse farci nulla.

"Io… non lo so. E non so perché gli ho urlato contro, perché lui mi urli contro, perché… perché ci facciamo del male quando…".

"Quando vorreste solo amarvi".

Guardò Seiji, che gli era sembrato tanto triste nel pronunciare quelle parole e lo trovò a guardare distante, oltre lui, forse oltre se stesso.

Quante cose non dette lo stesso Seiji celava nel cuore? Quanto era difficile anche per lui?

Perché, semplicemente, non si stringevano tutti in un abbraccio, per non separarsi più?

"Vorrei solo proteggerlo".

Parlò, nonostante quel groppo fastidioso nella gola che rendeva ogni parola sofferta.

"Vorrei proteggervi… avrei voluto proteggervi e salvarvi. Ho inseguito Rajura per cercare voi e invece anche io… invece di salvarvi…".

Si bloccò di fronte all'espressione che lesse negli occhi di Seiji: era rabbia, gelo…

O qualcosa che lui non capiva e che, al contempo, capiva fin troppo bene.

Ma quando fu Seiji a parlare, il suo tono era morbido:

"Io credo che questi pensieri siano appartenuti a tutti noi quando…".

Anche Seiji si bloccò.

Era sempre così: non detti, confessioni che restavano in sospeso nel momento in cui erano sul punto di rimaterializzare il loro comune incubo.

"Quando eravate prigionieri?".

"Touma!" esclamò Shu, mentre Seiji si voltava, per trovarsi faccia a faccia con il guerriero di Tenku, ora immobile a pochi passi da loro, con tanta intensità nelle iridi blu che sembravano contenere tutto il cielo. In quel momento entrambi i ragazzi lo pensarono, perché da quel cielo si sentirono sommersi e avvolti. 

E amati, troppo amati, a tal punto che soprattutto uno di loro ne ebbe paura. 

Era un amore che voleva entrare di prepotenza e mettere a nudo, portare a galla ciò che doveva restare nell'ombra, per non mettere a rischio un controllo tanto faticosamente guadagnato.

Seiji non riuscì a reggere quegli occhi e tornò a dargli la schiena, preferendo concentrarsi su Shu, che tremava.

Tremava sempre troppo.

Shu e Shin erano troppo fragili, doveva essere lui a mantenere il controllo o tutto sarebbe andato in pezzi.

"Devi cercare di rilassarti, Shu".

La risposta non venne da Kongo, ma dal ragazzo alle sue spalle:

"Come stai facendo tu?".

Seiji fremette. Touma ci metteva tutto l'impegno del mondo per imparare un po' di gentilezza, ma poi gli uscivano quelle frasi e quel tono che si ammantava sempre di una certa asprezza. Lui voleva aiutare, ci provava, dava tutto se stesso, ma il tatto…

A chi voleva raccontarla Seiji?

Gli approcci sbagliati o goffi di Touma non c'entravano nulla, era lui che non poteva permettersi, nella maniera più assoluta, di cedere alla tentazioni di soccombere a quella gentilezza.

"Touma, cosa c'è?".

Calma.

Lui doveva mantenersi calmo.

 

Siccome Seiji insisteva nel dargli le spalle, Touma si mosse e camminò fino a portarsi al suo fianco. Seiji si sentì invaso: tra loro era un costante tira e molla tra la paura di veder usurpato il proprio spazio vitale e il bisogno di restare vicini.

Era stato Seiji il primo a infrangere le barriere di Touma, ma adesso Touma pretendeva di infrangere le sue che, al momento, erano necessarie.

"Perché non me lo dici tu, che cosa c'è? O meglio, voi, tutti e due!".

Shu si portò, d'istinto, in disparte.

C'era tensione tra quei due e lui non lo sopportava; quando Seiji e Touma giungevano allo scontro diventavano imprevedibili, lui stava troppo male per tollerare ancora conflitti, non in quel momento.

Indietreggiò finché la sua schiena non entrò in contatto con la corteccia di un albero, portò le mani dietro di sé, facendo scorrere nervosamente i palmi sulla superficie ruvida, fino a sentire la pelle che si graffiava.

Rimase in attesa, non sapeva di cosa.

Di pace?

Di ulteriore paura, di ulteriore angoscia a gravare sul suo cuore in preda allo smarrimento?

"Cosa ti dovrei dire, Touma?" disse Seiji, il tono neutro, quello che usava quando voleva allontanarti o allontanare se stesso.

Touma fece un altro passo, prese a gesticolare e questo era segno di nervosismo, tanto, di frustrazione portata all'estremo:

"Qualunque cosa, basta che mi parli, perché sembra che siamo diventati estranei, così, all'improvviso!".

Il corpo di Seiji fu attraversato da un brivido quasi impercettibile, fu un attimo, ma Shu era certo di averlo visto.

Certo, anche il loro Korin poteva essere vittima di incertezza, anche lui provava paura, anche lui sapeva tremare e soffrire.

Lo aveva visto, lo aveva sentito.

Aveva visto quel che avevano fatto anche a lui, lo aveva sentito gridare, aveva colto persino alcune lacrime nelle sue iridi d'ametista, trattenute a stento.

Si portò una mano agli occhi, come se quel gesto potesse bastare a cancellare anche i ricordi.

"Non dire sciocchezze, Touma".

Ancora quel tono, che diceva una cosa e ne significava un'altra.

Intanto Seiji si era messo a camminare, aveva oltrepassato Touma, Shu lo vedeva distanziarsi.

Il samurai del cielo rimase qualche istante immobile, come congelato in qualcosa che assomigliava all'incredulità, all'impotenza e ancora frustrazione, sempre quella e stava diventando insostenibile.

"Dove vai?" chiese, infine.

E anche la voce di Touma fece correre un brivido lungo la schiena di Shu. Cosa stava per accadere?

"In casa".

Non si fermò neanche per rispondere, continuò a camminare.

Fu allora che la mano di Touma scattò e si chiuse sul polso di Korin con una tale foga che il ragazzo di Sendai si trovò strattonato all'indietro e barcollò, mantenendosi in piedi a stento.

Fu lesto a voltarsi, trovandosi faccia a faccia con Tenku; Shu ebbe paura dell'espressione che lesse sul suo viso.

"Touma!".

"Parlami, maledizione, non puoi andartene così!".

Dopo attimi di silenzio e immobilità che furono ancora più spaventosi delle parole stesse, la voce di Seiji si fece udire. Era ancora calma, troppo calma e fredda.

"Touma, lasciami".

"Non ci penso neanche!".

Touma invece non era calmo, il samurai del cielo era prossimo all'esplosione e quando Touma esplodeva significava che il suo cuore era in subbuglio, che gli faceva male.

La mano intrappolata di Seiji si mosse un poco, cercò di sgusciare via dalla stretta, ma le dita di Tenku si fecerto più salde, tremavano per la forza che il ragazzo di Osaka stava infondendo in quella presa.

"Mi stai facendo male".

Fu un ringhio sottile quello di Seiji, appena sussurrato, ma non per questo meno spaventoso.

"Non credo che la cosa ti sconvolga".

Era Shu ad essere sconvolto, sconvolto da ciò che stava accadendo davanti a lui, l'aria intorno vibrava.

Pericolo… pericolo…

"Non fargli male" prese a mormorare, a voce così bassa che era impossibile da udire, "non fargli male, non fatevi male, non…".

Seiji diede un altro strattone, ma la stretta di Touma divenne violenta, sulla pelle chiara di Korin comparvero segni rossi e la testa di Shu vorticò in maniera spaventosa. Quei segni si mutarono, per lui, in ferite aperte, in sangue che scorreva.

Tutto ciò che aveva mangiato durante il giorno risalì fino alla bocca dello stomaco, poi più su, lo costrinse a portarsi una mano davanti alle labbra, gli occhi sbarrati sul braccio di Seiji, sull'artiglio che lo intrappolava.

Touma sparì: Shu vedeva uno _youja_ che faceva del male a un suo _nakama_ e lui era intrappolato, impossibilitato a intervenire, inutile, completamente inutile.

"Hai intenzione di rompermi il braccio, per assecondare un tuo capriccio?".

Al ruggito di Seiji, Touma sussultò, la morsa della sua mano si fece meno salda, la voce più incerta, sofferente:

"Ca… priccio?".

Sciolse la stretta, la mano ricadde lenta, tremante. Le successive parole uscirono a fatica, spezzate:

"Io voglio solo che mi parli, voglio starti vicino, voglio…".

_Amarti_ , avrebbe detto, _che tu ti lasci amare…_

Ma gli occhi di Seiji si spalancarono, guardarono oltre lui, qualcosa che si trovava alle sue spalle.

"Shu!".

In reazione all’allarme di Seiji, Touma si voltò, in tempo per vedere Kongo che crollava sulle ginocchia, colto da un attacco di nausea.

Touma corse da lui e lo sostenne, mentre Shu si liberava di tutto ciò che aveva nello stomaco.

"Scimmietta" sussurrò mentre lo abbracciava, lui stesso in preda al panico.

Infine Shu si abbandonò tra le sue braccia, la mano davanti alla bocca, in preda a singhiozzi violenti.

"Basta", la sua voce era ridotta a un mugolo sommesso, che provocò una stretta al cuore di Touma, "Non fategli del male, basta…".

Touma si aggrappò a lui con la forza di tutta la pena che provava, lo attirò contro di sé e lo cullò, come avrebbe fatto con un bambino.

"Nessuno fa del male a nessuno, Shu. Perdonami. Sono stato uno stronzo".

Soffocò l'ultima parola affondando il viso nei capelli del _nakama_. Shu rifugiò il proprio contro il petto di Touma, che rafforzò l'abbraccio nel tentativo di dare un freno a quei singhiozzi e a quei tremori: le membra vigorose di Shu erano un tale fascio di nervi che a Touma parvero singolarmente fragili, come se dovessero andare in pezzi da un momento all'altro.

Il guerriero di Tenku sollevò lo sguardo, alla speranzosa ricerca di un aiuto. Ma, dove fino a qualche attimo prima c'era Seiji, i suoi occhi incontrarono solo il vuoto.

 

 

***

 

Erano scese le ombre della sera su quella giornata in cui le tensioni erano culminate con il malessere di Shu.

Il samurai di Kongo era seduto sul divano, Touma non si era più staccato da lui e anche Shin, dopo essersi reso conto della situazione, dominando preoccupazione e sensi di colpa si era seduto accanto a lui, un braccio a circondargli le spalle, una mano posata su quella di Shu, che ancora tremava.

Come le sue d'altronde.

Dall'altra parte c'era Touma, cosicché Shu si trovava in mezzo a due barriere protettive, che avrebbero desiderato estirpare tutto dal suo animo, per assorbirlo nei propri e liberarlo da ogni disagio, sia fisico che mentale.

Nasty uscì dalla cucina e sì accovacciò davanti al ragazzo, porgendogli una tazza fumante:

"Limonata calda, Shu-chan. Ti metterà a posto lo stomaco".

Il viso di Shu si sollevò, si muoveva al rallentatore, sembrava di ritorno da un luogo lontano, rapito da chissà quali terribili memorie. Guardò Nasty con espressione assente, così fu Shin ad allungare una mano per prendere la tazza.

Sembrava che il ragazzo di Hagi, troppo concentrato sul _nakama_ fosse tornato, almeno per il momento, a padroneggiare la situazione, quanto meno dal punto di vista pratico.

Tuttavia né a Nasty, né a Touma sfuggì l'instabilità delle sue dita quando si serrarono sulla tazza, così la ragazza chiuse entrambe le proprie mani su quella di Shin.

"Fa attenzione, scotta".

Fu la prima scusa che trovò per giustificare l'aiuto che gli stava dando senza farlo sentire umiliato: lei lo sapeva bene che l'animo delicato di Shin aveva bisogno di acquistare fiducia in se stesso, almeno una piccola parte della fiducia che riponeva nei _nakama_.

"Grazie, Nasty. Lascia fare a me".

Lei lo fissò intensamente per qualche istante, mentre lui non ricambiò affatto l'occhiata. Gli sfiorò la guancia con una carezza e si alzò, trovando invece, su di sé, lo sguardo tormentato di Touma.

La pena che le scese nel cuore nei confronti di quei cinque ragazzi fu infinita, si trattenne a stento dal versare lacrime che, in quel momento, non sarebbero state di alcun aiuto.

Tentò invece di rassicurarlo con un sorriso e Tenku ricambiò con gratitudine.

La porta di casa si aprì, suscitando un sussulto nelle figure raccolte di Shu e Shin. Alcune gocce di limonata bollente saltarono dalla tazza sulle mani di Shin, che mugolò per il dolore.

Tanto bastò perché gli occhi di Kongo si facessero enormi, puntati sul samurai dell'acqua, come se si aspettasse di vederlo in balia di chissà quale pericolo.

Shin si affrettò a posargli una mano sulla guancia:

"Sto bene, scimmietta, mi sono solo scottato".

Shu gemette e sì portò una mano allo stomaco, richiamando un abbraccio immediato dai due _nakama_ al suo fianco.

"Ragazzi, che succede?".

La domanda di Ryo trasudava ansia mentre, seguito da Byakuen, correva ad inginocchiarsi davanti a Shu.

"Vi ho spaventato?".

La tigre bianca cercò con il muso la gamba di Shin e ve lo appoggiò sopra, con l'intento di dare anche lei il suo discreto conforto.

"Tutto bene, Ryo-kun" lo rassicurò Shin, ringraziando l'animale con grattini tra le orecchie, ma la sua voce non uscì del tutto ferma.

Ryo se ne accorse, tuttavia non insistette oltre e dedicò a Kongo le proprie attenzioni.

"Scimmietta, va un po' meglio lo stomaco?".

Shu annuì, ma il suo sguardo cupo tradiva la realtà delle cose proprio come la voce di Shin.

Con un sospiro, Rekka gli posò le mani sulle ginocchia, provocando un nuovo sussulto e un ripiegarsi su se stesso del ragazzino di Yokohama, vittima di una nuova ondata di dolore.

Ryo si tese, allarmato, a sostenerlo.

"Shu…".

"Scusa… scusate…".

Erano le prime parole che Kongo pronunciava da quando era rientrato in casa. Quel suo essere silenzioso, proprio lui, faceva malissimo: mancavano la sua allegria, le sue chiacchiere, le sue risate.

Ryo lo abbracciò, gli fece posare il capo sulla sua spalla e gli parlò con il suo tono più gentile, colmo di calore:

"Non c'è nulla di cui tu debba scusarti,  _ baka _ ".

Lì accanto, Touma si mosse e si alzò.

"Ryo, posso parlarti?".

Il samurai del fuoco lo guardò, quindi annuì e dopo aver stretto Shu ancora più forte lo affidò alle cure premurose di Shin. Touma e Nasty lo attendevano in disparte, nei pressi della cucina e lì li raggiunse.

Sapeva cosa volevano chiedergli, così li prevenne:

"Seiji non l'ho trovato. Quando vuole nascondersi neanche Byakuen lo trova".

Touma chinò il capo:

"Almeno non è in pericolo, sento che è qui vicino, ma…".

"Non vuole allarmarci, quindi non occulta il legame, eppure, al tempo stesso…".

Ryo si fermò, temeva la reazione di Touma a quello che stava per dire, ma fu quest'ultimo a terminare la frase:

"Al tempo stesso non ci vuole tra i piedi!".

Fu un ruggito rabbioso il suo e Nasty, che dalla sua posizione poteva tenere d'occhio i due ragazzi sul divano, li vide sussultare, i loro occhi farsi troppo grandi, spaventati. Mise una mano sul braccio di Touma per invitarlo all'attenzione, indicandogli i _nakama_ con un lieve cenno del capo, appena percettibile.

Touma imprecò contro se stesso e sbuffò, passandosi una mano sul viso.

Quanto a lungo, tutti loro, avrebbero potuto reggere quella situazione?

La porta di casa era rimasta aperta e, inattesa da tutti, una figura si stagliò nella sua cornice, una sagoma lasciata in ombra dai colori del tramonto alle sue spalle. Solo i capelli, chiarissimi, raccoglievano quei colori, come il riflesso di uno specchio.

Il biondo e il rosso si trasformarono, agli occhi dei presenti, in una fiamma abbagliante.

"Seiji! Finalmente!".

L'esclamazione di Ryo che ruppe il sospeso silenzio riverberò tra le mura come una nota stonata. Touma rimase immobile, a contemplare quel ragazzo che era il suo sole, la sua luce e dal quale agognava un saluto, una parola.

Un sorriso…

Da quanti giorni Seiji non gli dedicava un sorriso?

Korin esitò prima di entrare, come se non si aspettasse di trovarli tutti lì. Concesse loro un'occhiata veloce, soffermandosi qualche istante in più sui due ragazzi accoccolati sul divano, stretti l'uno all'altro, mai parsi così piccoli e così soli, rinchiusi nel loro guscio di tremori e paure.

Fu Nasty a prendere in mano la situazione, lei che era la più grande e sì sentiva responsabile di quei ragazzi dopo essersi legata a loro con la medesima dedizione di una sorella maggiore. Fece un passo avanti.

"Seiji, se vuoi cenare, in cucina ti ho…".

"Non ho fame, grazie".

La giovane non osò replicare altro, Ryo guardò il _nakama_ con le sopracciglia aggrottate: Seiji, il cortese Seiji che interrompeva così bruscamente chi voleva essere gentile con lui.

Si mosse con l'intento di avvicinarsi a Touma, la sofferenza di Tenku era palpabile e Ryo sentì il bisogno di sfiorargli una mano.

"Vado a dormire, buonanotte".

Seiji stava già salendo gli scalini verso il piano superiore. Nasty era l'unica che, in quel momento, possedesse una lucidità tale da potergli rispondere :

"Buonanotte, Seiji, a domani".

La mano di Touma che Ryo stava toccando si strinse in un pugno e il samurai del cielo imprecò qualcosa tra i denti.

Nello stesso momento Shin si portò una mano al petto e strattonò la felpa con tale disperazione da dare l'idea che volesse strapparsela di dosso, mentre Shu tornò a piegarsi su se stesso con un lamento di dolore.

  
  
***

 

 

Seduto sul bordo del letto di Shu, il samurai dell'acqua non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dal suo compagno di stanza, rannicchiato su un fianco, le braccia che circondavano lo stomaco. Era così strano vedere Shu che saltava la cena, che si sentiva male alla sola vista del cibo, come poteva pretendere, Shu, che lui si sentisse tranquillo?

Gli accarezzò per l'ennesima volta la fronte sollevando la frangia scura, alla ricerca di segnali di una possibile febbre, che non trovò.

"Come ti senti, scimmietta?".

Gli rispose un lamento e alcune parole fin troppo nervose:

"Una dormita e domani tornerà tutto come prima".

"Sei sicuro? Cosa posso fare?".

"Magari non assillarmi, che ne dici?!".

Troppo duro, rabbioso.

Shin si morse il labbro inferiore e gli occhi gli bruciarono per la voglia di piangere. Chinò il capo e si alzò:

"Scusami".

Normalmente avrebbe risposto per le rime, ma questo accadeva quando i loro battibecchi erano vivaci, giocosi, persino affettuosi. Quella rabbia, sbattuta in faccia a quel modo, Shin non la sopportava, non in quel momento, in cui il suo cuore era già così oppresso e, per l'ennesima volta, un dolore pungente lo costrinse a portarsi una mano al petto.

"Shin!" lo richiamò il _nakama_.

Shu si era sollevato sui gomiti e guardava la sua schiena, sul volto un'espressione triste.

"Scusami tu, pesciolino, dai, vieni qui".

Senza voltarsi, Shin sollevò un braccio e si asciugò velocemente gli occhi. Avrebbe voluto trovare dentro di sé la capacità di sorridere prima di tornare a guardare il _nakama_ ma, per una volta, non ci riuscì. Così, quando i loro occhi si incontrarono, le loro espressioni erano fin troppo simili, angosciate, sperdute, le espressioni di chi aveva un disperato bisogno l'uno dell'altro.

Shin camminò di nuovo fino al letto di Shu e, nel farlo, riabbassò lo sguardo. Shu invece non distoglieva gli occhi da lui, non gli importava più nulla dei dolori di stomaco, tutto quello che contava era la cretura di mare lì davanti a lui, tutto quello che contava era che Shin era lì, con lui, che nonostante tutto le sevizie e le torture subite non lo avevano ucciso, non nel corpo.

Ma l'anima?

Cosa era accaduto alle loro anime, dopo quell'esperienza? Sarebbero mai più stati quelli di un tempo?

A chi voleva darla a bere?

Da un anno la loro esistenza era cambiata, il solo incrociare i loro cinque cammini li aveva resi diversi, avevano vissuto tutta la loro infanzia e l'inizio dell'adolescenza in funzione di quell'evento, anche se non lo avevano mai saputo.

Non si poteva pretendere di rimanere gli stessi: non erano più bambini, avevano dovuto trasformarsi in uomini troppo in fretta, ma i loro cuori erano ancora puri e soffrivano per ciò che avevano visto, fatto e subito.

Allungò una mano, prese quella di Shin e lo attirò con gentilezza verso di sé.

"Assillami pure quanto vuoi, basta che stai qui".

Shin si lasciò cadere di nuovo nella medesima posizione di prima, ma sembrava non osare nessun'altra mossa e, per il momento, nessun'altra parola. Quel costante guardare a terra, con quegli occhi tanto belli e tanto tristi, era troppo per Shu.

" _Koi,_ ti amo...".

Shin sussultò, il sussurro di Shu scivolò in lui, delicato come una carezza, soffice come una piuma e avvolse il suo cuore dolorante, ma provocò anche lo straripare, improvviso e incontrollato, di tutto ciò che aveva dentro. Si aggrappò con tutte le proprie forze alla mano di Shu, si rannicchiò su se stesso e cominciò a piangere, un pianto dirotto e disperato, che portò il _nakama_ a sollevarsi e ad abbracciarlo da dietro, con un impeto e un vigore di colpo ritrovati.

" _Koi_... pesciolino... mi dispiace tanto".

Il samurai dell'acqua si piegò in avanti, le mani premute sugli occhi:

"Fa male... fa tutto così male...".

Shu sapeva che Shin non stava parlando solo dei ricordi, della paura.

Shin parlava di quello che sentiva in quel momento, del dolore di tutti loro, di quelle emozioni troppo intense e troppo vibranti, esplose tutte in una volta e in quelle emozioni c'era così tanta sofferenza che il vulnerabile cuore di Shin non poteva reggere.

Per questo fu lì che la mano di Shu si posò, all'altezza del cuore, un cuore empatico che rifletteva le emozioni come l'acqua riflette immagini: Shin sentiva tutto, ogni sfumatura, ogni singola, piccola goccia di dolore di ciascuno di loro penetrava nello spirito del ragazzino di Hagi e si univa a quello che già gli era proprio.

Quanto poteva reggere un cuore?

Quante emozioni poteva assorbire prima di straripare come l'acqua quando diventa troppa per essere contenuta dagli argini?

"Lo so, _koi_ , lo so...".

_E vorrei condividere con te tutto quello che provi, vorrei che potessi cedermi un po' di questo carico che sei costretto a sopportare._

Shin scosse il capo e si abbandonò all'indietro, gravando su Shu con tutto il proprio peso, ma a Kongo non dava fastidio, gli sembrava così leggero, come spuma di mare sfuggita all'oceano.

"La cosa che fa più male" sussurrò Suiko con la sua voce più flebile "è sentirmi così inutile, percepire esattamente quanto state male e non riuscire, in nessun modo, a farvi stare meglio".

Quello, almeno quello, Shu lo poteva capire: nel corso di tutte le giornate passate in balia degli _youja_ lui si era sentito così, debole, impotente, inutile.

"Il solo averti qui mi fa stare meglio, pesciolino".

Shin sospirò e scosse il capo, il corpo scosso da nuovi, immancabili brividi:

"Non stai bene... nessuno di voi sta bene e io non so che cosa fare".

Il sospiro di Shu fece eco al suo, il ragazzo di Yokohama si tirò su e strisciò sul letto fino a trovarsi al suo fianco, a caccia dei suoi occhi:

"Innanzitutto non dimenticarti di te stesso. Neanche tu stai bene e so quanto gli _youja_ ti abbiano...".

Si bloccò: rievocare quelle immagini, ricordare ciò che era stato fatto a Shin, gli provocò una nuova ondata di nausea e un terribile capogiro. Si portò una mano alla bocca e scosse il capo.

_No, Shu_ , si disse, _non adesso. Ha bisogno di te, non puoi stare male adesso._

Era troppo tardi: Shin aveva già capito tutto.

Si sottrasse alla sua stretta, si alzò e si chinò su di lui:

"Vedi? Tu stai male, non dovrei essere qui a gettarti addosso i miei problemi!".

Le mani di Shu scattarono, lo afferrarono per i polsi: Shin si trovò proiettato in avanti e cadde addosso a Shu, gli occhi sgranati nei suoi.

"Stiamo male, pesciolino e io non ti permetterò di concentrarti solo su di noi annullando te stesso. Lo affronteremo insieme, d'accordo?".

Le labbra e gli occhi di Shin si strinsero, reagendo ad un'ondata di commozione ed accettò quel contatto gettandosi nell'abbraccio di Shu, la punta del naso ad assaporare la fragranza dei suoi capelli.

"Se solo anche Seiji...".

"Lo farà, Shin-chan... vedrai che lo farà. Non potrà evitarci a lungo".

 

 

***

 

Buio...

La prima cosa che vide intorno a sé, l'unica che vide.

L'unica che sarà destinato a vedere per sempre?

Intorno solo buio, una tenebra fitta, popolata solo dalle grida dei suoi _nakama_ che lui non era più in grado di proteggere, perché soffriva troppo egli stesso.

Un lampo nel buio: i visi di Shu e Shin coperti di sangue, senza vita.

Non avevano resistito, non ce l'avevano fatta e lui non aveva potuto salvarli, non erano stati abbastanza forti...

Lui stesso non era stato abbastanza forte.

Urlò, tese le mani verso di loro, precipitò nel vuoto.

"Seiji!".

Qualcuno gli toccò le spalle, ma non reagì, era stanco: se i suoi _nakama_ erano morti, se non aveva potuto salvarli, non gli importava più di nulla.

"Seiji, svegliati!".

Era Touma?

"Dove sei?" mormorò, le parole uscirono roche, spezzate. "Touma... dove...".

"Qui... sono qui, sono qui vicino a te, Seiji!".

I suoi richiami erano pieni di urgenza, di paura.

Lo sentiva che era lì, la sua presenza era così chiara, unico barlume di luce nella tenebra, era lì, erano sue quelle mani, ma lui non vedeva nulla.

"Touma... non ti vedo...".

"È un sogno, devi solo svegliarti, apri gli occhi!".

Ma i suoi occhi erano aperti, solo che era ancora buio, troppo buio e i volti senza vita dei suoi _nakama_...

"Touma!".

Cos'erano quelle gocce sul suo viso? Lacrime? Stava piangendo?

Si ritrovò in un abbraccio stretto, soffocante, ma caldo...

La luce...

Era lui la luce.

Toccò le braccia di Touma, con le mani tese cercò il suo viso, lo trovò, a tentoni nella notte.

"Sei... tu...".

"Seiji... certo che sono io".

Touma lo stava ancora abbracciando e adesso le sue labbra erano sul suo viso, a posare baci leggeri e a leccare via le sue lacrime.

Eppure lui continuava a non vedere nulla.

"La... luce...".

I movimenti di Tenku si arrestarono, i tocchi delle sue mani più incerti.

"Cosa?".

"La luce... Touma... accendi la luce... per favore...".

Perché faticava così tanto a parlare?

La sua gola era ostruita da un nodo che non si scioglieva, tanto che, mentre Touma correva a premere l'interruttore, lui si portò la mano al collo.

Quando la luce della lampada si diffuse, strinse le palpebre con un gemito; poi riaprì gli occhi, lentamente, faticando a mettere a fuoco il mondo intorno a sé.

Si concentrò sulla figura di Touma, che si era affrettato a tornare al suo fianco e a sedersi sul letto accanto a lui, in principio fu soffusa, quasi evanescente, simile a un fantasma. Colto dal terrore di vederlo svanire, strinse le dita intorno al suo braccio, poco sotto la spalla.

"Resta qui...".

Ancora parole pronunciate a fatica e faticoso era il respiro, affannoso, come un rantolo.

"Ma... certo... Seiji...".

Finalmente Korin poté vedere bene gli occhi di Tenku, il cielo pulito delle sue iridi lo avvolse, il calore della sua preoccupazione gli scese nel cuore.

Come aveva potuto trattarlo così male?

"Seiji... che cos'hai?" gli chiese Touma, con il pianto nella voce.

Cos'aveva?

Perché Touma glielo chiedeva?

Provò ad inghiottire, per rendersi conto che non ce la faceva: si sentiva soffocare.

"I... i ragazzi... loro...".

Le mani di Touma gli accarezzavano il viso, si intrufolavano nei folti capelli che gli ricadevano sugli occhi e non gli dava fastidio, per nulla. Quei tocchi erano sollievo, erano cura e amore.

"Chiamavi Shu e Shin nel sonno... stanno bene, davvero".

"Touma... io... perdonami...".

La fronte di Touma si appoggiò sulla sua e le sue mani si fecero più salde:

"Non devo perdonarti nulla. Rilassati, respira, Seiji, sei... ancora più pallido del solito, cosa ti senti?".

Touma era evidentemente così preoccupato che stava per mettersi a piangere e Seiji non sapeva come rassicurarlo, perché lui stesso, in quegli istanti, era fragile, una fragilità che odiava addosso a se stesso, non poteva accettarla, eppure non poteva farci nulla.

Non poteva fare altro che appoggiarsi, aggrapparsi, cercare il sostegno di quel ragazzo davanti a lui, il suo cielo, la sua forza in quel momento.

"Non... riesco a respirare, Touma...".

Tenku si staccò, lo guardò con attenzione, gli prese la mano che Seiji aveva ancora posata sulla gola e se la portò alle labbra. Trasse un respiro profondo mentre gli baciava le dita.

Stava cercando di riprendere il controllo, almeno lui, di trovare la forza necessaria per gestire la situazione e per essere il suo sostegno, la sicurezza di cui aveva bisogno.

"È ansia, solo ansia. Non deve farti paura, cerca di respirare a fondo, anche se ti sembra di non riuscirci, conta i respiri... così... inspira... espira... bravissimo...".

Seiji seguì alla lettera le indicazioni di Touma, si affidò totalmente a lui, le mani strette alle sue, applicò le istruzioni del _nakama_ , non poteva essere difficile, era il principio della meditazione e lui sapeva come fare, l'aveva sempre saputo.

Lentamente, dopo un periodo di tempo che sembrò infinito ad entrambi, il suo respiro tornò alla normalità, o quasi, il senso di oppressione si alleggerì, pur non scomparendo del tutto e riuscì anche a rivolgere a Touma un debole sorriso.

"Cosa farei senza di te...".

Tenku si lasciò andare ad una risatina nervosa, poi chinò il capo in avanti, toccando di nuovo con la fronte quella di Seiji.

"Che paura che mi hai fatto prendere" piagnucolò, un po' ridendo, un po' lamentandosi.

Seiji gli accarezzò i capelli e abbassò il viso, andandolo a strofinare contro la sua spalla.

"Sono stato uno scemo, non ho giustificazioni".

"Ma dai, hai solo fatto un brutto sogno, non devi...".

"Non per questo, panda".

Touma lo guardò, stupito, in attesa di ulteriori spiegazioni, che Seiji si affrettò a dare.

"Per come mi sono comportato fino a questa sera. Vi ho tenuti fuori e vi ho anche trattato male".

Posò le mani sulle guance di Tenku, mise in contatto i loro nasi e assaporò il profumo della sua pelle. "Soprattutto te... e questo non riesco ad accettarlo".

Touma scosse il capo e compì il suo medesimo gesto. Erano come le due parti di uno specchio, così diversi fisicamente, il giorno e la notte, ma anime in totale condivisione:

"È tutto a posto. A ruoli invertiti, non credo che sarei riuscito a reagire in maniera più morbida di te. È stato... semplicemente troppo quello che tu e gli altri due avete...".

"Shhh...". Un dito si posò sulle labbra di Touma. "Ne parleremo, te lo prometto. Ne parlerò anche con Shu e con Shin, perché hanno bisogno di aiuto, ma adesso...".

"Anche tu hai bisogno di aiuto, non continuare a negarlo... e non pensare che sia un'onta, è normale!".

Seiji annuì:

"Non nego nulla. Solo... adesso vorrei solo...".

Esitò. Non era da lui esprimere liberamente certe emozioni, la timidezza tendeva a prevalere, disagio ed imbarazzo surclassavano, ancora troppo spesso, la sua capacità di lasciarsi andare.

"Cosa vorresti?" lo incoraggiò Touma, in un sussurro lieve, le mani sulle sue guance, il viso reclinato su una spalla, in una di quelle espressioni per le quali Seiji si scioglieva e, da un po', lo portavano ad abbassare ogni difesa.

Abbassò il capo, chiuse gli occhi, per trovare più facilmente le parole, senza che il viso di Touma, così intenso e bello in quel momento, inibisse ogni tentativo di sentirsi totalmente libero:

"Restare così, solo noi due".

Aprì gli occhi quasi subito, non riusciva a restare al buio, non ancora: la sua luce interiore, al momento, era spenta. Sperava che quel contatto tra loro lo aiutasse a ritrovarla.

Non ci fu bisogno di altre parole, né che uno dei due prendesse l'iniziativa, si abbassarono insieme e si sdraiarono sul letto, uno di fianco all'altro, occhi negli occhi, i corpi intrecciati, lasciando parlare, a quel punto, solo gli sguardi e le carezze reciproche.

 

 

***

 

La prima cosa che Ryo notò fu l'assenza di Byakuen. 

Probabilmente era stato proprio quello a svegliarlo, non avere a fianco la sua tigre portava a galla un'insicurezza che era difficile immaginare in lui. 

Si allarmò, perché Byakuen non lo abbandonava mai, quando lo aveva fatto l'aveva ritrovato gravemente ferito in seguito alla lotta contro Kokuenoh. 

Il suo cuore ebbe qualche palpito troppo precipitoso e un senso di acidità risalì dallo stomaco.

Si scostò, con un gesto nervoso della mano, la frangia lunga davanti agli occhi e sbuffò. 

Sarebbe mai cessata tutta quella tensione? 

Sarebbero mai riusciti a sentirsi, una volta tanto, rilassati e sereni?

Chinò il capo: naturalmente non era possibile. 

Tuttavia non poteva permettersi di crollare, lo aveva fatto per troppo tempo e i suoi _nakama_ erano sempre stati lì, a sostenerlo e incoraggiarlo, senza mai smettere di seguirlo ed affidarsi a lui.

Adesso era il suo turno.

Sorrise.

Byakuen era lì vicino, gli giunse la consapevolezza della sua presenza come un richiamo. Byakuen lo stava invitando a raggiungerlo e c'era calore in quell'invito, rassicurazione e calma.

Si alzò e si inoltrò nel corridoio buio. 

Quasi si scontrò con un'altra persona ed entrambi ebbero un sussulto di sorpresa, forse anche un po' di spavento. 

"Touma!".

"Ryo!".

Ryo rise, mentre Touma si massaggiò la nuca con fare imbarazzato, ma una risatina sfuggì anche a lui.

"Seiji ha avuto un incubo e… mi ha voluto vicino… ci siamo addormentati vicini…".

Ryo annuì, intenerito da quella confessione esternata in maniera così timida.

"Però adesso mi sono svegliato e lui non c’era, e…".

"E ti sei preoccupato".

"Beh…".

Touma continuava a tormentarsi i capelli. Ryo non smise di sorridere e gli mise una mano sulla spalla:

"Vedrai che va tutto bene. Vieni con me al piano di sotto".

Scesero le scale in fila indiana, in silenzio.

Neanche Ryo, che si mostrava così sicuro, sapeva cosa avrebbero trovato, eppure il suo cuore era leggero, come da tanto non accadeva.

Gli occhi dei due ragazzi si spalancarono sulla tenera immagine che la luna, attraverso una finestra i cui scuri erano rimasti aperti, disegnava davanti ai loro sguardi. 

Byakuen era acciambellato sul tappeto, il suo corpo flessuoso era come un nido accogliente per le tre persone che godevano di quel giaciglio protettivo. 

In mezzo c'era Seiji e, ai suoi fianchi, uno da una parte e uno dall'altra, Shu e Shin, profondamente addormentati con la testa sulle gambe di Korin. 

Questi era seduto, la schiena contro il dorso di Byakuen e il viso abbassato sui due _nakama_ , le mani che carezzavano i capelli di entrambi. 

Vi era una dolcezza tale nel suo atteggiamento e nei suoi gesti, un tale, totalizzante amore in quello che vedevano, che Ryo e Touma si sentirono mancare e gli occhi di entrambi si inumidirono.

Seiji sollevò lo sguardo ed incontrò quegli occhi lucidi, sorrise e sì portò un dito alle labbra, per raccomandare loro di fare piano.

I due ragazzi vicino alle scale credettero di non averlo mai visto così bello, un angelo biondo che proteggeva ed amava e portava la luce. 

Quell'angelo fece loro cenno di avvicinarsi e loro, incantati, irretiti, non poterono fare a meno di obbedire, ancora incerti se quella fosse la realtà o uno strano, meraviglioso sortilegio nel quale erano caduti.

Si sedettero a terra, i loro gesti erano rigidi e meccanici, la loro volontà in totale balia di quel sorriso.

"Li ho sentiti, una richiesta d'aiuto che mi è arrivata in sogno", Seiji cominciò a parlare a voce bassa, calda e avvolgente. "Ho seguito quel richiamo mentale e lì ho trovati qui, accoccolati addosso a Byakuen. Piangevano tutti e due. Abbiamo parlato, finché non sono crollati".

Ryo e Touma abbassarono gli occhi sui due ragazzi addormentati. Avrebbero voluto essi stessi allungare una mano a toccarli, abbracciarli, ma temevano di spezzare quell'equilibrio e quella tranquillità che avevano trovato con le carezze di Seiji.

Domani…

Domani avrebbero avuto tempo per tenerli vicini e parlare.

Le ultime parole di Seiji fecero eco ai loro pensieri:

“Dobbiamo parlare, tutti insieme… domani. Siamo insieme e tutto andrà meglio, ve lo prometto”. 

  
  


 


End file.
